


Eye for Eye

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: This story inspired by Pyeongchang Dream Concert Winter Olympic on last saturday when Guanlin hug Dongho . If you have no idea, this is the link of the pict ^^; https://twitter.com/19950721_Net/status/926810770985304065?s=09ENJOY AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^





	Eye for Eye

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Dongho hyung!!"

Baekho see Guanlin come to him with big smile and he can saw Minhyun's flat expression on his back from far but he ignore it.

"Why Guanlin-ah?" 

"Before we are going up stage together, I really want to tell you something." He whispered with silly smile that he rarely show. "About Minhyun hyung!"

Baekho chukle. He really love Guanlin as his little brother. Maybe they meet in short time but he know, Guanlin always cheerful around him, that boy really comfortable with Baekho. So when Minhyun become one group with Guanlin, he asked his boyfriend to take care of him. 

It's make Minhyun didn't talk with him for hours. And he can't understand at first why that big head boy became like that but then Ren told him that he was jealous. Baekho then sent message to Minhyun that if that boy not aswer his call, he will not talk to him for one and half years later.

After that Minhyun promise he will stop over jealous to anyone but he broke that promise. No suprise. And Baekho, behind Minhyun's back, make Guanlin as his 'spy'. The youngest didn't mind at all.

Because what he told Baekho is all the silly things Minhyun did. 

Like now, Guanlin told him that how Minhyun can't stop talking about how excited he is to meet Nu'est members esp Baekho.

"Hyung, you have know idea how many times Minhyun kiss his phone everytime he saw your pic when we are overseas. He really thought nobody would see it." Guanlin giggling.

Baekho can feel his cheek warm a little bit. That big head boy not changed at all. Thank god only Guanlin saw it, Baekho know he didn't have big mouth. He can die with embarrassed if it's not Guanlin who see it. 

"Then what about last night?" Baekho. 

Guanlin laugh. "Last night? He is on fire! He-"

"Everyone get ready for the last stage." One of the staff said.

"Aigoo, it will be cold. We just here for some minutes." Baekho said.

"I will go to my group then. See you, hyung."

Baekho wave to him and go to his members side too.

***

"Dongho-ya, Minki-ya, let's act like we never saw fireworks before." Said Jisung.

Baekho and Ren laugh then act like they never see fireworks before. They open their mouth and act like the fireworks are the one who make them happy, they scream too. But actually Baekho knows, deep down he can feel his members are happy, not because the fireworks. Because how their fans cheer them so loud, even on the cold air. After Wannaone performance too, Minhyun came to Nu'est (when they are in the indoor of course) to told how many LOVEs that came. 

And after they see it too, for don't remember how many times, they feel grateful. Then Seungwoo suddenly meet Baekho's eye and start his thighs move. Guanlin laugh a bit then try to talked with Baekho.

"Hyung, i want to told you this at backstage. Seungwoo hyung, Daniel hyung and Minhyun hyung didn't stop silly dance everytime they heard 'Where you at', Minhyun hyung plays that song really loud in his room last night." Guanlin said while laughing. 

"Really?" Baekho asked.

Seungwoo who is in the front laugh too. "That's right. Minhyun didn't let us rest when he started that song eventho he want to dance alone, but you know, of course we wouldn't let that happen."

They then bow before went to backstage, but Guanlin accidentally touch Baekho's forehead with his elbow.

"Aw."

"Hyung, i'm sorry! Are you okay?" 

Baekho laugh a little. "I'm fine."

Guanlin then link his arm to Baekho's and because he felt cold he hug Baekho from left side. Baekho didn't mind at all, he felt warm too but then he make eye contact with Minhyun. 

He saw Minhyun smile for him at first then it's gone so fast when he saw how Guanlin hold Baekho. Guanlin quickly let Baekho go but too late, Minhyun already turn around. 

Baekho tried really hard to not turn his eyes. That boy being jealous, again. Why he jealous to everyone that Baekho loves as brother like Bumzu and Guanlin while he like, flirty to everyone? He lift his shoulder a little bit, whatever, he can talk to him later. 

***

"Hyung, Minhyun hyung!"

Thank god he choose the quite walkway so he can turn around and talk to Guanlin. "Yes, Guanlin-ah?"

Guanlin suddenly stop. He can feel the cold atmosphere around Minhyun on the cold air. He feel tremble a little bit. "H-hyung, i think you misunderst-"

"There is no misunderstanding, Guanlin-ah."

Minhyun and Guanlin turn around to look at Baekho that wear a coat and appears with two coat on his hands. Baekho give one of them to Guanlin. "You don't have to explain anything. Here's your coat, wear them and back to your waiting room and tell your manager Minhyun maybe come late. Maybe ten minutes, ok? "

Guanlin nodded. He trust that hyung, but maybe he will still apologize to Minhyun back to their dorm later.

"Jealous?"

"What?" Minhyun laugh bitterly. "No, why would I?"

"Fine. Let's go back to your waiting room then." Baekho turn around but Minhyun quickly hold his hand.

"Fine, you win. I'm jealous. I'm jealous to Jisung hyung, and to Sungwoo too, they can talk to you, Minki, Jonghyun and Aron hyung on the stage but I'm more jealous to Guanlin because he can hug you too. While there, I need to walking step by step to only got to close to you guys." Minhyun's eyes is getting teary. 

Baekho keep silent. He open the coat and wear that to Minhyun. Minhyun being silent too. After make sure Minhyun already finish, he take Minhyun's hand and pull him to outside and make sure no one can see them. 

"Why we are going outside?"

"It's three minutes already. And i need you to listen to me."

Minhyun nodded. 

"Did you felt cold?" 

Minhyun hesitate at first, he want to look strong in front of Baekho, but in the end he nodded again.

Baekho smile a little. "Then I will make you warm."

Baekho's hand pull Minhyun's neck and cover Minhyun's lips with his. Minhyun quickly response and put his one hand on Baekho's jaw and other hand to Baekho's waist to pull him more closer. 

They're kissing like there is no tomorrow. The cold air can't can stop the hot feeling they felt everytime they touched. They did that for five minutes without take a break. Baekho suddenly open his eyes, take a breath and push Minhyun chest.

"Why stop?" Minhyun look like a little child that get angry when his candy got taken.

Baekho touch Minhyun's lip that swollen, and take a quick kiss. "It's enough. We need to get back before everyone look for us. Now you know, even tho someone want to hug me or get warm with me. You don't have to be jealous. I will not kiss anyone else except you eventho they get cold. So stop being jaelous. Because I even tried to not jealous everytime you being flirty like, to, EVERYONE. You hear me?"

Minhyun blinking. Baekho literally saying 'An eye for an eye, big head. Everytime you make me jealous, I will make you jealous too.'

Minhyun gulped. "You know it's just an image, right?"

"Right. Then maybe I should change my image to being flirty and makes a lot of skinship with everyone-"

"NO!" 

"Bye, Hwang Minhyun! Back to your waiting room. Don't forget to pretend like we didn't know each other."

"Ya! Baekho-ya! Ya!"

Baekho gigle. He open his phone to sent messages to someone. 

'Guanlin-ah, thank you for today.'

'Your welcome, hyung ;D'

"An eye for an eye, Minhyun-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> UwU


End file.
